The Busboy
Prelude He’s still here Right in front of me Taller than I thought he’d be. I was expecting him to be 5’2” from Brother’s descriptions. We’re the same size, give or take. Act I: Thursday On the bus RN The “perverted kids” are talking about looking at a girl with big... uh... So she flipped them of And they flipped her off back. The sad part is I think I know who she is. And now they’re threatening to hurt her. Don’t worry, though. They’re just making really off-color jokes. And now they’re talking about Harry Potter. Angry Emo Kid claims that Malfoy is an abuser and a racist. Because he makes fun of the Weasleys Who he claims are Irish. And now they’re talking about ancient China. And “va-chinas”. They just made a joke about “thicc pizza”. And they have a gang called the “slasher boys”. Yeah I don’t think they want me talking about them But hey no such thing as bad publicity. They cameo in an episode of LEGO Batman. Called Icebergs Syndrome. They also brought up punishment day. From GoAnimate They said they wanted to give the middle finger girl a "punishment day". It's not that cool, as you'll soon find out. By "punishment day", they meant sexual violence. Brother scolded them for that. Apparently one of the kids has a sexual assault obsession. He's even threatened his mom before, as it turns out. This poor bus driver is too afraid to tell anyone. Oh yeah and some of the kids are weaboos. They were talking about Dragon Ball and One Piece. I think they're how Brother learned about Goku and Vegeta. Anyways literally the second we drive away from the middle finger girl they start talking about her creepily. "UGH THE BIG TITTY GIRL JUST FLIPPED ME OFF" "Don't say 'titties', my younger brother is on" - Brother "TITTIES TITTIES TITTIES TITTIES TITTIES TITTIES. SAY TITTIES Brother." "Okay. Titties" - Brother "YEAH WHY'D SHE FLIP US OFF JUST BECAUSE WE'RE ATTRACTED TO HER?" Maybe because she's (probably) a lot younger than you? The only person that really meets their description seems to be in my grade. They also described her as being a lesbian at one point. Either this is a baseless claim or they're talking about the girl from my grade. I don't really see her as LGBT but she's always with a short-haired girl. Now Brother's telling dad about it all. Apparently the girl flipped them off not because he was looking at them inappropriately (although let's face it he probably was). But because he insulted her friend. They were talking trash about Asians when Perverted Kid 1 brought up Dragon Ball Z. Oh yeah, and there was also a kid who claimed he had a shotgun shell. He held up a brass cylinder, and my heart skipped a beat for a second. But it was just a battery. I could tell by the little nub on the top. He started poking everyone really hard with it. When we got to Perverted Kid 1's house Brother legit said "hey look we're at Mr. Wacko's house". And PK1 legit grabbed Brother and shook his glasses off. Then the kid wanted to poke me with his bullet. Brother tried to stop him, and he said he'd let me out if I just said "ow". That's all I did and I was left without a shotgun blast through the head. Oh yeah and at one point a kid threatened to injure me. Act II: Friday Not much has happened so far.Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Stories Category:Real Category:NSFW